


"...Oops."

by queerly_quip



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Plagg is a Little Shit, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, chloe is not as bad as before, class reveal, in which i try to be funny, post-reveal, pure shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_quip/pseuds/queerly_quip
Summary: In which Marinette and Adrien are late and are forced to get to class in a rather... unorthodox way. These two dorks can't keep a secret. This is just like a shitpost, so have fun with this.





	"...Oops."

Marinette woke up with a start. She was in her everyday outfit, despite being asleep. She tried to sit up, but was held back by something. Adrien’s arms were wrapped around her waist as he slept. He was slowly waking up now though, his bright green eyes fluttering open. She looked around, and she appeared to be in his room, but didn’t know why. Her clutch purse was on a nearby desk, so she reached for it and grabbed her phone to check the time.

8:20.

_Class started at 8:30._

_That meant she had to get ready in under ten minutes, not to mention grab her stuff and eat breakfast, oh and what about Adrien—_

“Marinette,” a familiar voice called.

She stood up, turned around, and came to the realization that she was rambling out loud. _‘Of course,’_ she thought.

Adrien was wide awake by now, and was still in his clothes from yesterday. That didn’t make much of a difference, everyone wore the same clothes every day, since everyone had multiple copies of their outfits.

Adrien began quickly grabbing his things for school, and cleared his throat.

“I have a plan, just follow me. Since Dad and Nathalie are out on a business trip, I just have to get past Gorilla. You transform and go to your house, grab your stuff, and meet me by the school. The doors should still be unlocked.”

Marinette stood there, amazed by his quick thinking. “Sounds like you’ve been planning this, Chaton,” she giggled.

“W-well…kind of,” he stuttered, his face turning red in a matter of seconds. “When you fell asleep suddenly last night during patrol, I didn’t know what to do, so I just took you back here.”

“Well, I better get going, now you go downstairs, okay?”

“Okay.” He pressed his forehead against hers for a quick moment to peck her on the lips.

Marinette smiled, and called, “Tikki, transform me!” In a falsh of pink light, Marinette became Ladybug. She opened the window and began swinging her way to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery rooftop. Before she left, she heard another voice, Plagg, say to Adrien, “You’re really in love with her, aren’t you?”

And even from a building away, she heard Adrien yell, “Shut up, Plagg!”

Once she got there, she quickly collected her books and a few leftover cookies from a container on her desk, usually reserved for Tikki. She stuck them in her purse and left out her trapdoor. Luckily, her parents were busy for the day, having a large order for a morning wedding.

Ladybug hooked her yo-yo to a streetlamp and hopped onto the roof of Collége Françoise Dupont. Chat Noir was right in front of her, with a bag slung over his shoulders.

“The front doors are locked, Bug,” he said, slightly out of breath. He nervously scratched the nape of his neck, and continued. “We can’t go through the courtyard, Madame Bustier always closes the door once we’re all in class, which closes it.”

 Ladybug let out a string of curses, and looked around. She peeked through an open window, and saw her class in there. She had an idea.

An idea that could possibly fail, but they had no other choice.

 She tapped her partner on the shoulder, and pointed to the wide-open window below them. She whispered the plan to Chat, and he nodded in agreement. Ladybug readied her yo-yo on a streetlamp and held onto her Kitten to swing both of them into the classroom. They stood on the side of the wall right above the window, ready to jump in. Ladybug whispered a countdown for them to jump into the classroom.

 “Ready? 3…2…1…Jump!”

 The Bug and Cat then jumped into the classroom, both trying to de-transforming as they landed. They fell on each other, creating a loud _thump_ , entering through the back window, behind where Juleka and Rose sat. Everyone looked to the culprit of the noise, and saw Ladybug and Chat Noir in a mess of limbs on the floor. The two panicked, and quickly dropped their transformations, though too late to protect their identities. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright green and pink light that engulfed the room.

Everyone looked at them with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

Just a second before, stood Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now, in their place, stood Marinette and Adrien. Tikki and Plagg awkwardly hovered next to their chosens.   

Adrien only said one word: “…Oops.”

Awkward silence ensued. Everyone was shocked, and the heroes too nervous to say anything. All of a sudden, Plagg zoomed in front of them, looking annoyed.

“Alright, no one’s going to talk? Yes, what you saw was real these two are—”

“Plagg, shush!” Adrien whisper screamed. He covered His kwami’s mouth with his hand, and held him back from talking any longer. Everyone simply looked more freaked out than before, and a few more moments of silence were then followed by a scream, from none other than Alya.

Soon everyone was screaming.

“What the hell? They were right next to me the entire time?!”

“No. There is no way those two are Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“I fricking knew it.”

“What? H-how….”

“I mean they both look the same…sooo…”

 Marinette, being frustrated at how hard this was, soon yelled, “EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!” in her Ladybug Voice™.

That made her class be quiet. Everyone looked to her with wide eyes, full of shock and slight fear.

She sighed, relief flooding her chest. She took a deep breath and looked to Adrien for support. He nodded and whispered, “Go ahead.”

“Yes, Adrien is Chat Noir and I’m Ladybug,” Marinette announced.

They all gasped, shook once more. They stared with wide eyes, waiting for her to go on.

“But no one else can know. This is a secret that was never meant to get out to you guys so early, so you have to keep it hidden,” Adrien continued for her.

“Of course…” Alya muttered. “It all makes sense now! The tardies, the weird need to use the bathroom during an akuma attack, and why you guys are never in the same room as Ladybug or Chat Noir.”

“Plus, remember when they first got together two months ago? Marinette went from a blushing mess to being flirty and joking with Adrien,” Nino added.

“Not to mention the nicknames they have for each other…”

“Yeah, I’m surprised you guys didn’t catch on to those at the beginning.”

“We all thought it was some sort of inside joke between you two.” 

Murmurs of agreement echoed through the classroom. 

“Wait, what was the little cat thing that talked at the beginning?” Rose asked

“Oh that’s Plagg, my kwami. He’s like a real cat; an annoying little shit.”

“Our kwamis are what give us our powers and transformations, they’re like little pixie-ish gods. I have one too, her name is Tikki,” Marinette continued. "Is that everything? Because I think Mme. Bustier would like to continue class, and we've all had enough shock for one day."

A chorus of 'yep' and 'yeah's sounded through the room.  

Adrien and Marinette moved to their seats next to Alya and Nino, as things slowly went back to normal. Chloé went over to Marinette and talked with her.

“L-look, just, protect Adrien, okay? If you don’t I’ll make sure you’ll regret it,” she said.

Marinette gave a little smile and laughed. “Don’t worry ‘Number 1 Fan,’ I will. I made a promise to protect everyone in Paris the day I became Ladybug, and I will go through with it, don’t you all worry.”

And with that, everything went back to relatively normal.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know where this went


End file.
